A Ride With Shinigami
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: *rolls eyes* Based on a dream I had once. Basicly, I deside to run away and Duo agrees to come pick me up in Deathscythe. Don't worry 'bout me, my dreams are *always* this weird...


A Ride With Shinigami 

by Wingleader Sora Jade 

This is based on an intresting dream I had last night. I don't own Duo or Deathscythe, so deal withit! 

~^~ 

Sitting sulkily in the back of the church I half-listened to the pastor as I waited for my ride. It should be here any minute. Heh heh... That'd show Dad, wait till he finds out I've run away! 

I heard a roar from outside and jumped up, backpack in hand. It didn't matter whether anyone else noticed me, because they were all running their tails off to get outside and see what had made the noise. I calmly followed them and pushed through the crowd until I was standing closer then anyone else. 

The hatch about 20 feet above me creaked open and a young man stepped out of the interrior of Deathscythe. He lowered the rope thingy for me and I shinnyed up it to stand next to Duo on the small platform. 

He gave me a peck on the cheek, which was returned by me. "Hey Duo. Ready to go?" I asked. He grinned and nodded, motioning me to climb into the giant robot. 

"Who are you and what are you doing with my baby?" 

I groaned. It was my dad. 

Duo stepped right up to the edge of the platform and stared my dad in the eye over the 40 foot gap between them. He spoke in a soft voice, but the whole crowd heard him. "Most call me Shinigami, the god of death. But you and I both know that's not true, there is only one True God, our Savior. As for your daughter, she'll be safe with me." 

"Hell yeah..." I muttered. "Safer then I ever was with him..." 

Duo gave me a sort of bitter smile and helped me into Deathscythe's cockpit, into the specially built chair that was put behind his, just for me. I stowed my backpack under my seat and buckled myself in as Duo closed the door and fired up the engines. 

Without warning inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks and I grabbed a notebook out of my backpack. I flipped it open to a clean page and tapped Duo on the shoulder. 

"Pen?" I yelled over the noise of the boosters. He nodded and fished one out of his pocket, tossing it back my way. I caught it and put pen to paper before the haunting lines of poetry desided to go back to wherever they'd come from. 

_I had a dream _

Several nights ago. 

I sat in the back of a crowded room. 

Up on the stage, 

A man bathed in soft purple light, 

His face... I couldn't see. 

He beckoned me to the front, 

Then I followed him out the door. 

He whisked me away 

In a giant robot-beast 

To take me to his home in, or on, another world. 

I wished to never wake, 

He was so kind, so gentle, 

A prince. 

But my dream bubble was broken, 

By a cruel annoying clock. 

Yet his face stays locked in my mind, 

The face of a friend, 

Whom I do not yet know. 

His gentle violet eyes, 

Which filled with tears when he saw I must go, 

Will be with me until the day when I shall see him again. 

Smiling to myself I tucked the notebook away, gave Duo back his pen, and leaned back in my seat, happy that Duo was actually flying _sencibly_ for once in his life. 

"So," Duo asked once we'd cleared the atmosphere. "Where to?" 

I thought for a moment, then grinned. "To infinity and beyond!" 

"All right!" Duo cheered. "To wherever the wind takes us!" 

So the two of us flew off among the stars armed only with our wits, words, and about 30 tons of unstoppable Gundanium alloy. Who knew what adventures awaited us beyond Pluto? And more importantly, who knew when the next road-side rest stop would be? 

"Um... Duo? Can we stop somewhere around Jupiter cuz I really gotta go!" 

As I was saying, who knew what waited for us out beyond the stars... 

()()()()() 

*grins* Sorry if it makes no sence whatsoever, but remember, this was based on a dream and my dreams _never_ make sence. Although, this one was a little different. Usually my dreams feature at least one Disney character. *shudders* Never mention the name 'Winnie-the-Pooh' around me or I'll start to laugh, because of a dream I had. Same thing with Peter Pan... 

Comments will be directed to my muses at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com or thewildeagleismine@hotmail.com. 

God bless! 


End file.
